Lotus Party (Indrala)
| Seats2 Title = Indralan cabinet | Seats2 = | Website = http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=31185 | politics = Politics of Indrala | political parties = Political parties in Indrala | elections = (Link to the 'Elections in' article) | }} The Lotus Party (Yingdalan: 莲花党, Transliteration: Liánhuā dǎng) was a liberal, center-left political party in Indrala. The party was founded near Mount Siji in Jiaozhi Province by a gathering of Jienist scholars, progressives, and community leaders in February of 4252, in the midst of wide-scale student protests against the Pua Regime. In 4258, the party was swept to power and worked to dismantle the authoritarian state and bring stability to the Fourth Republic. The Lotus Party's founding also effectively merged the Jiaozhi Alliance and the Progressive Alliance. Wu Hán was selected by the founding council as the first party leader on 15 February 4252. For nearly three centuries, the Lotus Party was viewed as the natural governing party of Indrala. The Lotus Party's ideology was officially "Lotisianism" which is described as a merger between left-wing politics and Jienist traditional values. The party's supporters are typically students, educated professionals, small business owners, artists and seniors. History Origins In 4249, President of Indrala Tony Pua declared himself "Emperor of the Land" with the support of Nationalist Party of Yingdala, the People's Justice Party and the Communist Party. This declaration was met with massive demonstrations against the government. In 4251, the Nationalist Party collapsed, along with the Communist Party. Thus, the Republic's Conservatives won a majority over the People's Justice Party. This victory caused the PJP to collapse as well, effectively leaving Indrala as a one-party state. Though initially the Republic's Conservatives opposed Tony Pua, they came around and supported his claim. Subsequently, this era has come to be known as the RC/Pua Regime.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?p=121243#p121243 As student-led pro-democratic protests continued to gain traction across the country, a group of intellectuals gathered in Kaizhou worked in secret to form a political opposition to the RC/Pua Regime. The work of this group, or the "Committee for a Fresh Alternative," would culminate in 4252, with the official launch of the Lotus Party at the foot of Mount Siji. Wu Hán was selected by this committee to become the first leader. RC/Pua Regime (4249-4258) Seeing the new party as a threat, the Republic's Conservatives called a snap election in 4252. This election saw the Lotus Party win just 5 of the 125 seats in the Parliament. Following the election, the Republic's Conservatives moved to consolidate power very quickly after winning a constitutional majority, extending their term from 4 to 8 years and, notably, legalizing torture. The constitutional reforms put forward by the Republic's Conservatives were met by vigorous opposition from the Lotus Party, under Wu Hán. Wu would spend the next 6 years travelling the country and motivating students to take to the streets in resistance. Despite the non-violent nature of these protests, the regime came down on the protesters with brutality. Utilizing the new torture legislation, thousands of students across the nation were tortured by the regime and hundreds remain missing. This response from the government, however, only served to augment the pro-democratic movement. -- UNDER CONSTRUCTION Party Governance The Party has two officials who are elected by convention delegates during the Party Conference, the Party Leader and the Party President. The Party President is responsible for appointing staff to manage the internal affairs of the party. The Leader is the Party's candidate for the Chancellory. The Party's constitution requires that a Party Conference be held every four years. At the conference, there is always a 'leadership review' wherein delegates vote on the question "Should the party conduct an election to select a new Leader?" If the "yes" vote achieves more than 60% a leadership election is triggered. Party Presidents Party Leaders References Category:Political parties in Indrala __FORCETOC__